Wolf's Rain Pack of New Hope
by dragonbeat44
Summary: Lakura has always been on her own but what happens when she saves a pup her age from a couple of soliders, she meets other wolfs. These are not just any wolfs these wolfs are traveling to the same place she is. One word Paradise.


-1-1 Wolf's Rain Pack of New Hope

Name: Lakura  
Age: Same age as Toboe.  
Live: Use to live on Ice Mountain. (more info later on it)  
Appearance: A dark brown wolf with light green eyes. (human form later.)  
Personally: Stubborn, determined, and kind but hides it by meanness.

_ok people who don't know the italies is what you are thinking I am also making it bold so it easier too._ **Ok lets start off!!!**

You are walking threw a alley way. It been 1 week since you have eaten anything. You see a cat walk by as you begin to growl making it run off. **_Stupid cat_**. You begin sniffing around **_Another wolf smell! I have been following the scents of lunar flowers but never I have I smell a wolf._** You then realize you walked into a dead end. BANG.. You turned around a see a young wolf, like yourself, running toward you with human's close on his tail. You quickly spring into action by jumping on a telephone wire above you. When the young wolf hit's the dead end he turns around and faces his pursuers. You then waited for the right moment and jump down landing on the soldiers. "Run," you said, as the other wolf took off. When you see him gone you get off the humans and begin running a different way making them get off his trail. With quick thinking and fast running you alluded them. You run into a abandon building, tired from all the running. "Got to rest…." You collapse tired from the fatigue of running.

(Dream)

You are running on a snowy plain, with other wolfs. You are very happy as the sum brushes your fur but suddenly you hear a gun shot off in the distance. Another, Another, and Another, as the sounds shakes in your head. Then you see all the wolfs get into a frenzy, ones running each way. You stood there you were almost 5 months old, you didn't know how to deal with it. You hear howls everywhere longing for help. Then a sudden burst of energy came threw you and you ran faster then you have ever ran before You jumped over fallen logs, ran in between trees, and cross over rivers in till you found a cave. Lucky, no one was living in there. You decide to call this place home, after all you were only a pup and didn't know what had just happened. All you could think about was **_Mommy, Daddy, Sisters, Brother._**

(End of Dream)

You got up panting quickly looking around at your surroundings. You see 4 males wolfs staring at you. **_Great company._** You notice that one of the wolfs happen to be the one you rescued. You slowly got up, as the pup, about your age, walked up to you. "Are you ok," he said. "Yeah, Yeah I'm just fine," you said grunting. "Thanks for saving me," he said, "I owe you one." "No problem, just don't let it happen again." "My name Toboe, and that Kiba, Tsume, and Hige," he said pointing to each wolf in return. Toboe was a light brown color wolf, while Kiba was white, Tsume gray, and Hige a couple of browns. You started to walk off toward the exit, " Mine is Lakura. " Hey where are you going," said Toboe while you look at his eyes meeting his. The look send a shiver as you could tell right down his spine. As you put a lot of anger into the stare. I'm traveling to the same place for 2 years. Kiba then suddenly spoke out, "Paradise." "Exactly," you said look at him next, sadness entered your words. " What a coincident," the wolf called Hige said, "that is where we are going." **_Really? These wolfs are traveling to the same place I am._** " Lakura, you can come with us if you want," said Kiba this time staring at you. You were at lost of words. **_Should I trust these wolfs I have just meet._** "Please," said Toboe running up to you, and to your surprise, jumped on top of you. You had already made up you mind when the gray wolf spoke up, " I don't want another runt, I mean we already have one." Toboe got up while you gave a deathly glare at Tsume. Tsume responded by giving you a low warning growl. You started to growl back at him but louder. " Whoa looks like the so called runt is standing up to Tsume, said Hige almost looking excited in what look like a match-up. Kiba just watch almost looking like it was boarding him. While Toboe beside Lakura just try to comprehension what was happening. " Watch you mouth bitch, " continue Tsume. " Ha like you got any room to talk, treating your friend like that." Tsume look like he was about to lunged at your throat, but somehow calm himself down. " Your not worth my time." A moment of silence went by, " I will come," you said blankly. **_As long as grumpy over there leaves me the heck alone._** " Alright look like we got another member," shouted Hige. " Shut it porky," said Tsume. " See what I mean ," you mumbled. " What was that?" said Tsume turning his attention to you. "Nothing," you said sarcasm. " It better not be," he said walking to a corner to lie down.

_**Yeah and what if it is**_. " I guess we will leave tomorrow," said Kiba walking to another respectable corner. Hige walking to the third corner. You walking to the fourth and final corner. You laid down, almost in a deep sleep, when something disturbed you. You open your eyes to see Toboe! " Can I sleep here to," he said keeping some distance. " Whatever," you said laying your head back down. " Ok thanks," he said running up to and laid down next to you. It seem Toboe was really tired as he quickly fell asleep. As soon as he did though he roll over and was on top of you. Weirdly you didn't mine you just let him stay there. **_Stupid kid._** You sat there and starting laughing to yourself. Then you fell asleep.

_Tomorrow is the new day, of a new hope, and journey._

* * *

Ok like the opening so far? If you have the time and don't mine can you please review my first story on fanfiction. Oh also in the next few days I will upload other stories I have started. Surpirse huh, they are anime like **Naruto, Full Metal Achemist, Fruit Basket** ( my friends favorite story of mine!), etc. 


End file.
